Forbbiden Love?
by yha20
Summary: Itachi loved his younger brother Sasuke but couldnt' bring himself to tell him. Sasuke loved his elder brother but couldn't figure how to admit to his loved one. What happens when their feelings are revealed?
1. Chapter 1

"Itachiii" his lover moaned.

"What do you want dearest?" Itachi said rubbing his hand down the other's unclothed torso.

"Please, Itachi...."

"Please what?" he said removing his hand and staring at black eyes. An annoyed sigh was heard when the hand was removed.

"Please touch me"

"If you wish, my love" Itachi said moving his hands back on his lovers chest slowly moving them lower and lower. He reached the pants stopping.

"I can't. Your pants are in the way" Itachi said fake sadness in his voice.

"Take them off then" the other hissed.

"Well if you insist Sasuke" he said savagely undoing the pants and pulling them off in one swift motion. Just as quick he tore the boxers off making Sasuke gasp at the cold air.

"Hmmmm" Itachi said sliding his hand down to his brother's hard member. Taking a hold of it, making Sasuke moan in pleasure just by the slightest touch.

" Your quite sensitive little brother" he said stroking the member thoughtfully making the other moan again.

"What beautiful sounds you make" Itachi said kissing his brother passionately. Sasuka parted his lips instantly allowing Itachi's tongue to slide in and roam free. The elder pumped the member slowly causing his lover to moan in pleasure. The faster he pumped the louder his brother got.

"Itachiii.....I love you" Sasuke moaned.

"I love you too" he said kissing his brother again. Sasuke reached his climax and nearly screamed in pleasure as he cummed on his brother's hand. The younger sighed contently and pulled his brother under the blankets cuddling him.....

Sasuke sat up upon hearing his name and wearily looked around.

"Sasuke" he heard the unmistakeable voice of his 18 year old brother.

"what" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"You really should go to bed if you're that tired" Itachi said laughing. Sasuke looked at where he was, on the couch in the living room with his hand down his pants. He blushed and looked at his brother over the back of the couch and sighed when he realized his brother couldn't see what he was doing.

"Ok, good night" Sasuke said getting off the couch and walking to the stairs. _'At least I didn't actually make any noise' _ he thought thankfully.

"Oh and Sasuke" Itachi said causing his 15 year old brother to look at him.

"you really shouldn't do such things on the couch" he said making Sasuke blush again.

"Sorry..." he mumbled turning back to continue his way up the stairs.

"Also, having such dreams while moaning my name, how strange" Itachi said smirking as his brother ran the rest of the way to his room and slammed the door.

'_Oh my god, so I didn't go unnoticed thank god mom and dad aren't home they'd be ashamed of me' _ Sasuke thought changing his clothes before heading to the a joining bathroom to his room to get a cold shower.

He jumped in and shivered when the sensation cooled him down. 10 minutes later he got out of the shower pull on some shorts and jumped under his covers.

'_Sasuke do you really love me?? I wish I could know' _Itachi thought as he sat in silence at the kitchen table. Itachi got up and headed up the stairs to follow Sasuke's lead and go to bed.

But he didn't go to his own bed he went to his brother's and hugged him close.

"Itachi...."Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked down startled then realized his brother was asleep. He relaxed and soon fell asleep himself.

"That was fun wasn't it?"Mikoto said dragging her husband Fugaku through the front door.

"Yeah, do you think the boys are asleep" he answered taking his shoes off and walking to the stairs with his wife's hand in his.

"I don't know, let's check" she said getting to the top of the stairs and heading to Itachi's room. They were both shocked to find he wasn't there and looked at each other alarmed and continued to their other son's room.

"Oh, there he is" Mikoto whispered in relief seeing her sons sleeping together for the first time in what had to have been at least 7 years.

"Well, we better get to bed as well" Fugaku said shutting the door and going to his own room Mikoto right behind him. They climbed into the bed and Mikoto fell asleep within minutes but Fugaku just thought of his sons. _'Did Itachi finally admit his feelings...I hope so' _he thought before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Sasuke awoke to warmth and stretched happily looking at his clock to see it was 7. He rose out of bed and turned to make it and what he saw startled him. The warmth he felt earlier was his brother cuddling him through the night.

'_Is he teasing me about yesterday' _ he thought as he leaned towards his brother.

"Itachi wake up" he said shaking his brother.

"Good morning " Itachi said rising to a sitting position. He looked to the still stunned Sasuke.

"What?" he said confused.

"Why were you in my bed"

"I thought you loved me..." Itachi said moving towards his brother who was sitting on the edge of the bed. With a reply Sasuke got up and ran out of the room leaving a confused Itachi to sit and think.

'_There's no way he loves me' _ Sasuke thought as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Soon Itachi was beside him getting cereal out of the cupboard ignoring the 15 year old completely. The rest of the morning before school neither of them spoke both were thinking the same thing.

'_Does he really love me? Or is this some sort of game'_

"I'M HOME" Sasuke yelled as he entered his home after school. Itachi walked out of the living room with a book and mess up hair.

"Mom and Dad are out again" Itachi said before storming up the stairs. Sasuke followed his angry brother to his room where a door was slammed in his face making him wince.

'_There's no way he loves me more than a brother' _both Uchiha brother's though together. One settling on his bed with a book, the other walking back downstairs shaking his head.

"ITACHI WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR DINNER?" Sasuke yelled from the bottom of the stairs. No reply came so Sasuke walked upstairs and knocked on the door. Still no answer. Sasuke was about to open the door when he heard a low moan coming from inside. He reached for the doorknob as he heard his name moaned again.

The door swung open to reveal Itachi pleasuring himself, while moaning his brother's name as if he were doing the touching.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Sasuke screamed causing Itachi to jump . He opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke had already left the room leaving the door wide open.

Itachi was downstairs moments later looking for his brother finding him in the kitchen.

"Sasuke it's not what it looked like..." Itachi began his body trembling.

"Yeah? Well it looked like you were touching yourself thinking about me" SAsuke shot back glaring at his brother.

"Ok so it was what it seemed but please don't hate me..."

"You're playing with my emotions, how could I not hate you" Sasuke said angrily.

"I'm not, did you think I was pretending"

"Of course you were, you saw me and heard me yesterday so you thought you'd have some fun with it"

"Well I did have fun with it, those beautiful sounds you made turned me on, I couldn't help it when you came in and those sounds rushed back to me"

"I don't believe you, how can I trust you"

"Well I don't know but please don't hate me, I know you only think of me as your brother but please don't hate me for my strong feelings for you" Itachi pleaded looking at his brother with a sad expression.

"I won't believe you, you're just messing with my feelings for you, I love you more than I should and you think its fun to play around with those feelings" SAsuke said startling his brother. A surprised look came and faded from his face in the blink of an eye.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered moving to where his brother sat on a chair.

"Leave me alone" Sasuke said holding up a hand to halt his brother. Itachi kept getting closer and push the hand out of his way. He leaned close to his brother only inches from their lips touching.

"Will you stop..." Sasuke whispered his arguement now weak.

"You just keep playing with..." he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment Itachi kissed him softly and only briefly leaving him shocked.

"Now do you believe me?" Itachi said before stalking out of the room leaving a confused Uchiha in the kitchen to think things over.

A/N: Hahaha they are an awesome couple, I don't care if people don't like it. They may be brothers but they are so good together. Itachi is the hottest Seme and Sasuke the hottest Uke (not including my favourite couple Deidara and Sasori). Well anyways hope you enjoyed please R&R. Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'_What was that? There is no way that he likes me but...that kiss...could he have been acting..I don't know I'm so confused' _Sasuke thought sighing. He looked at the clock it was 10 and he and Itachi still hadn't eaten or spoken since that kiss.

"We're home" Mikoto yelled when she walked into the kitchen to see her son sitting there deep in thought.

"Sasuke?" she said shaking him making him stop thinking to look at her.

"Yes mother?"

"What are you doing? It's Friday night why aren't you out with your friends or something...but you didn't call your father and I so we came home early in case you weren't here...but I guess we didn't have to..." she trailed off as Sasuke was almost in tears.

"Whats wrong honey?" she said rubbing his back.

"I'm just *sob* so confused"

"About what?"

"About *sob* Itachi and my *sob* relationship" he cried hugging his mother.

"Well what happened, you can tell me" she said hugging him back tightly.

"Well, yesterday I fell asleep on the couch....." he quickly told her what happened the whole story.

"Well honey, I don't know but you'll have to talk to him how do you feel?" she said looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I love him more than any brother should but I can't help, I don't know if he's just playing with my feelings or not" he said crying again."

"Just talk to him that's the only way to find out for sure honey."

"Why are you so accepting?" he asked as he got up.

"Well in our family it's possible for a guy or a girl to get pregnant so your father and I don't mind what you two do as long as your careful" she said waving him to go. He nodded before continuing on his way to his brother's room. When he arrived he reached for the door only to halt when he heard sobbing and voices.

"I just *sob* love him but *sob* he won't *sob* believe me" he heard his brother say. His brother awas crying? That doesn't happen Sasuke had never seen Itachi cry or heard him no matter what happened. Even when he broke his leg he didn't let out one sound.

"Well son you have to try to make him understand, you think he feels the same way about you so you have a chance" Fugaku said. A few minutes later the crying quieted and Fugaku walked out and glanced at Sasuke thoughtfully

"Are you going to talk to him?" Fugaku asked before shutting the door. Sasuke nodded so his father left the door open and went downstairs.

"Mother, I'm ok I just spoke with father" Itachi said motioning for him to go away. Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Mother I said I'm fine" Itachi said lying face down on his bed. Sasuke went and sat on the bed like his mother would do.

"Mother what should I do, Sasuke won't believe how much I love him..." Itachi said. Sasuke didn't say anything so Itachi kept talking.

"I don't know what to do he's the only who makes me feel like this, I love him more than anything but he won't believe me he thinks I'm playing with his feelings." Itachi said still lying down.

"Mother say something...what should I do" Itachi said. Still no answer.

"Mother why...." Itachi sat up and stopped talking abruptly when he saw his brother sitting there not his mother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered reaching out to touch him, Itachi pulled away.

"Why didn't you say it was you and not mother..."he said coldly.

"I wouldn't know the truth if I didn't...." Sasuke responded looking into his brother's eyes.

"Do you still think I'm pretending to be this way? I would never...." Itachi was cut off by Sasuke crashing their lips together. Itachi sat there stunned until Sasuke pulled away.

" I understand now, you do care you just aren't someone who expresses their feelings well" SAsuke said touching his brother's cheek.

"Sasuke are you sure you know how I feel?" Itachi said.

"Yes" Sasuke said.

"Ok" Itachi said pulling his brother into his lap making their lips meet again. They kissed roughly and as it progressed they became more intense. Until they needed more oxygen.

"Itachi this changes things doesn't it..." Sasuke said resting his head against the other's chest.

"Yes, but I don't know how...or what ways will change but be prepared for anything" Itachi said holding Sasuke close to him and rubbing his back.

"Thats ok, I have you" Sasuke said snuggling closer to his brother.

"And I have you" Itachi said kissing Sasuke on top of the head.

"We better get to bed now" Itachi said letting go of his brother.

"Ok" Sasuke said standing up to go to his own room. Itachi moved the blankets to get under then grabbed Sasuke's wrist as he turned to leave.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi said pulling his brother to the bed with him.

"...."

"No need to be shy, we can stay in the same bed for tonight or as many nights as you want" Itachi said as Sasuke got under the blankets with him.

"Good night Sasuke " Itachi said holding him as he fell asleep. Sasuke didn't reply but soon fell asleep himself.

Sasuke woke up to find Itachi staring at him as he slept making him blush.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Itachi said while brushing his hand against his brother's thigh, causing him to shiver.

"Sasuke are you going to speak or make a peep or do I have to do something to make you" Itachi said now stopping his hand on Sasuke's leg making him shudder.

"Still not talking" Itachi said sitting up making Sasuke give a questioning look.  
"don't want me to leave? Don't worry I'm not going anywhere that isn't my plan right now" Itachi said now straddling Sasuke's waist. Sasuke still didn't say anything just sat there staring.

"Wow you really are quiet this morning" Itachi placing a hand on Sasuke's chest and drawing circles as he moved down. Sasuke bit his lip trying not to make a sound making Itachi laugh. The elder leaned down and caught the younger in a kiss. His hand moved down more still drawing small circles until he reach his brother's hard member. He stroked it and Sasuke bit his lip harder holding in a moan.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you like it I know you do no need to hold in such sounds" Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Oh well let's see what happens when I do this" Itachi said slowly grinding their hips together. Sasuke couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped his lips this time. Itachi smirked but kept moving against Sasuke making him moan more.

"Beautiful" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear before getting off his brother and laughing at the look he got.

"Well, did you think I was going to let you have some fun now? Its Saturday morning this is no time to fool around in such ways" he said smirking as Sasuke sat up inhappily.

"Maybe you should take care of that" Itachi said pointing to Sasuke's crouch making him blush before hurrying to the bathroom to take the second cold shower in three days. Itachi just chuckled and headed downstairs to see if their parents were awake.

A/N: So did you like this chapter?? I hope so, I enjoyed writing this so again plz R&R thanks for reading XD.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Itachi how are things with your brother?" Mikoto asked when her eldest son walked into the kitchen as she was making breakfast.

"Fine, he understands now..." Itachi said as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"That's good where is he now?" Mikoto said turning her back from her son to continue making what she was making.

"Getting a shower" he answered smirking at the thought. She just nodded and neither spoke another word until Sasuke came down.

"Hi Sasuke" Itachi said as his brother walked into the room.

"Morning dear" his mother said without turning around. Itachi pulled Sasuke into his lap.

When Mikoto did turn around she saw her two sons making out and smiled before announcing breakfast was ready making them break apart.

After they were done eating they sat on the couch holding each other.

"Sasuke school is almost over....." Itachi whispered.

"I know, it's great" Sasuke said.

"But this summer I'm moving out, I can't stay here.....I want to be closer to my job" Itachi said. Sasuke pulled away and looked at him sadly.

"I'll miss you..." he whispered hugging his older brother tightly.

"You can always come with me..." Itachi said making Sasuke look up at him.

"Could I? Could our parents trust us?" Sasuke said now panicking about the subject.

"We should go see hmmm" Itachi said as he got off the couch pulling Sasuke with him.

"Mother, Father we need to talk" Itachi said when he found their parents sitting together at the kitchen table.

"About what" Fugaku said looking up from the paper he was reading.

"About US and me moving out" Itachi replied.

"Oh, yes about that poor Sasuke will be so lonely without his older brother..." Mikoto said looking sad to think of her son's being apart from each other.

"Well we were thinking maybe Sasuke could come with me..." Itachi said looking pleadingly at his parents.

"Well..."Mikoto said looking at her husband nodding her approval making him sigh.

"It's fine if that will make you happy Sasuke you may go with your brother but I warn you, start packing soon or you'll never leave" He said looking to the younger of his two sons.

"Of course Father, thank you" He said hugging both his parents before grabbing Itachi's hand and taking him to his room.

"This should be fun" Sasuke said as he sat on the floor Itachi sitting behind him with a leg on either side.

"Yes, but we'll need a bigger bed you won't stay this small forever." Itachi said resting his head against Sasuke's.

"Well fine but we should find one soon, and other things as well" Sasuke said looking around his room thoughtfully.

"I'm glad our parents are so understanding and allowing this" Sasuke said grabbing Itachis hands and wrapping the around his neck.

"It's because of our family that they allow this" Itachi whispered.

"I know but I still appreciate their support"

"Well anything you want to do today?" Itachi asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know maybe we could go to the park or something"

"If you really want to we can" Itachi said standing up.

"Well we should get dressed then" Sasuke going to his drawers and pulling out random clothes to put on. Itachi stopped him and pulled something out that looked good on him.

"Wear this" Itachi said handing the outfit to his brother.

"Ok" he said about to pull his shirt off. Itachi stopped him again.

"We should shower first" Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"I already showered..."

"Not with me you haven't" Itachi said as he dragged the younger towards the bathroom.

"Well I guess not" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi closed the door and locked it then walked to the door on the opposite side and locked that one as well.

"More privacy" he said as Sasuke went to turn on the water hot this time. Itachi undressed and got in the shower within seconds while Sasuke just stood still. '_Is he serious? He wants me to shower with him...it's so embarrassing not like when we were younger this feels different' _Sasuke thought staring at the shower curtain.

"coming Sasuke?" Itachi asked moving the curtain aside not hiding behind it.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered taking his shirt off. Itachi stared as he undressed making him blush crimson. Sasuke got in the shower with his brother and looked at the ceiling, the only non embarrassing place to look.

"Sasuke why are you looking at the ceiling?" Itachi said confused.

"..."

"It's not embarrassing just look" Itachi said pulling Sasuke's head down to look him in the eyes.

"See?" he said reaching for the shampoo. He pulled Sasuke under the water to wet his hair then gave him the shampoo, since he had already used it. Sasuke shyly put some on his hand and rubbed it into his head. He rinsed the soap away the looked back at his brother who was smiling evilly.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You need to wash your gorgeous body brother" Itachi said still grinning.

"So?"

"I have the body wash want it?"

"Yeah give it here" Sasuke said holding out his hand.

"Here" Itachi said handing him a dap of body wash.

"I need more than that"

"I know..."Itachi said reaching for a cloth as Sasuke gave him a puzzled look.

"Ok close your eyes" Itachi said. Sasuke refused but then sighed and shut his eyes. Itachi smirked as he put some body wash on the cloth and silently got closer to his brother. He touched the cloth to his chest making him gasp at the coldness.

"Cold?" Itachi said laughing. Itachi rubbed it in and slowly moved down his brother's body getting closer to his member. When he was almost there Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"I can do it myself"

"No you can't, let me do it you look happy enough to let me do it" Itachi said making Sasuke blush.

"Itachi I can do it" Sasuke said reaching for the cloth. Itachi pulled it away from him making him complain. Itachi grabbed both of Sasuke's arms and pushed him up against the wall.

"Sasuke, why are you so embarrassed? It isn't something bad just let me do it" Itachi said moving his head closer to Sasuke's with every word until he finished speaking then he kissed him lightly. Sasuke sighed then nodded.

"Ok ready" Itachi said moving one hand down Sasuke's body the cloth in hand. The other hand had a light grip on the other's wrists. Sasuke tried to make Itachi stop but Itachi just tightened his grip on his brother's wrist making him unable to move. Itachi smirked before gently touching his brother's hard member.

"Itachi...stop....it" he moaned.

"But Sasuke you like it" Itachi said stroking the member making Sasuke keep moaning and squirmed. Itachi abruptly grabbed it making Sasuke shudder and moan louder.

"Shhh don't need to be so loud" Itachi said kissing his brother. Sasuke nodded and bit his lip trying tp keep quiet but was unsuccessful.

"Let me help" Itachi said kissing Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth without hesitation allowing Itachi's tongue to snake in meeting his. Their tongues moved together suppressing Sasuke's moaning as Itachi pleasured him. Soon Itachi had Sasuke moan loudly against his lips and cum in his hand. Itachi broke the kiss smirking wildly.

"My turn" Sasuke said panting and pushing his brother off of him and grabbing the other's member making him moan and lean his head back exposing his neck. Sasuke smirked then kissed his brother leaving trails as he fooled with his member making him moan happily. Before Itachi could cum Sasuke stopped and Itachi gave him a confused look.

"Maybe something else would be better" Sasuke said sinking to his knees making Itachis eyes to widen. No longer embarrassed Sasuke lick his brothers member making him shudder.

"Sasuke hurry....." Itachi said. Sasuke then put the whole member in his mouth making Itachi moan softly. Sasuke hummed softly sending vibrations to Itachi, he then bobbed his head making Itachi moan louder.

"SASUKE" he moaned as he cummed in his brothers mouth sighing swallowed the substance finding that it tasted goo then licked his lips.

"Itachi..." he whispered before kissing his brother making hiom taste himself. Soon both teenagers were out of the shower and dressed.

"We're leaving now" Itachi said to his mother in the living room watching t.v..

"Ok have fun" she answered not looking at them. _'We already did'_ Sasuke thought smiling before walking out the door not speaking.

A/N: well did you enjoy?? I seem to be quite stuck on my other story Akatsuki Are Better so I might not update that story soon. Also from May 14-18 I won't be able to update since I'm going on a trip where I can't bring my laptop. Well hope you enjoyed plz R&R. XD


	4. Chapter 4

"c'mon Sasuke you walk so slow" Itachi whined.

"yeah, yeah, yeah you have longer legs slow down" Sasuke said jogging to catch up with his brother.

"Fine" Itachi said slowing down and whacking Sasuke upside his head. Sasuke laughed as he rubbed his head. They joked around until they arrived in the park.

"No ones here" the younger said as he sat down on a small hill.

"We're all alone then" Itachi said lying down beside his brother.

"WAIT!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed when Itachi put his hands up his little brother's shirt.

"What?"

"Bathroom" Sasuke said jumping up and running to the bathroom leaving his elder shaking his head and laughing.

A knock came on the door just as Sasuke was washing his hands.

"Just a second" he called drying his hands with paper towel.

He opened the door to a line of 5 guys looking impatient but when Sasuke came out their expression changed to happy.

"All yours" Sasuke said to the next guy as they exchanged glances. Before any other word was spoken Sasuke was gagged and tied up with rope. He tried to scream and yell for his brother but no sound came out only small whimpers could be heard as the men took him to a van and tossed him inside.

The one who seemed in charge was giving orders to the others as another man drove down the streets far exceeding the speed limit. Sasuke sat there in fear as the van got on the highway.

The leader sighed in relief and Sasuke got a better look at him. He had multiple piercings just like Itachi's friend Pein....he even looked like him.

"What are we gonna do now?" a red head asked glancing in Sasuke's direction as he spoke.

"Brainwash him into thinking he's mine and Kada's son" the leader answered turning to look through the windshield again.

"I'll do it" a blonde said moving closer to Sasuke. The leader sighed making the blonde stop until the leader nodded for him to continue. The last thing Sasuke saw was a blonde saying things he couldn't understand.

"Miruke get up it's time for school" she yelled at her 18 year old son.

"I'm coming, it's the last day give me some slack" he yelled back as he got dressed. He went downstairs and his mother gave him a dirty look.

"Should you be dressed like that" she said looking at his outfit sceptically.

"Yeah why not" he said looking at himself. He was wearing black skinny jeans, converse, a shirt with a pink skull and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up.

"well it just looks weird for the last day" she said.

"Whatever, it's my last day I wanna stand out" he said walking to the front door with his backpack over one shoulder.

"Don't forgot to get your brother after school" his mother yelled as he opened the door.

"Ok" he said leaving and shutting the door loudly behind him making his mother sigh. He walked silently with his hands in his pockets school was only five minutes aaway so he never wasted his gas driving there and back.

"Hey Miruke whats up" his friend said walking beside him now.

He looked up. "the sky?" he said making his friend laugh.

"you're so funny " he said hitting Miruke on the back of the head.

"Stop that Sukkie" a girl said out of nowhere.

"you gonna make me" he said looking to the girl who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah I am" she said advancing on Sukkie hands now in fists. Miruke stepped in front of them.

"Stop it guys have some fun it's the last day" he said holding both arms out between his two best friends.

"but Miruke he hit you he should pay" the girl said glaring daggers at Sukkie.

"no buts Yuki just leave it alone he was only joking around" Miruke said starting to walk to school again.

"Fine let's go" Yuki said following Miruke and sticking her tongue out at Sukkie who flipped her off in return making her laugh.

They arrived at school to find that there was nothing for them to do.

"Now seniors this is your final day for most of you, no work is planned so we have a movie to watch" Mr. Betts said. The class groaned in annoyance.

"Why a movie?" Sukkie whispered to Miruke. He got a shrug for an answer. When Mr. Betts stopped talking all the kids moved their chairs to sit where they wanted. All the girls crowded around Miruke including Yuki who was telling them to go away.

The movie was boring and no one actually watched it except the teacher who kept telling his class to shush.

"That sucked" Sukkie said walking out of the classroom to his locker for the last time.

"I know it was boring" Miruke said using his combination.

"Oh well at least it's over"

"Yeah" Miruke said pulling his backpack out of the locker and shovelling everything else in the locker into his backpack without looking at what it was.

"I gotta get my brother see ya later" Miruke said walking to the doors to leave.

"Ok see ya Sas---Miruke" Sukkie said .

"You idiot you almost gave us away" Yuki said hitting Sukkie hard on the head when Miruke was gone.

"I'm sorry it's just so hard pretending that he's Miruke when he's actually Sasuke Uchiha and everyone knows except him" sukkie said rubbing his head.

"that hurt" he said.

"Get over it" Yuki said slinging her backpack over her shoulder and going through the doors to go home.

"whatever" Sukkie mumbled slamming his locker closed and following Yuki to their home.

"come on Mitsu we better hurry or mom and dad will be upset" Miruke said pushing his brother out of the room and walking ahead of him to get home faster.

"Slow down" Mitsu said jogging to catch up with his brother.

"You have longer legs than I do it's not fair" his 7 year old brother said.

"just hurry up I wanna get home before dark" Miruke said not slowing down for his brother.

When they did arrive home no one was there surprising Miruke and Mitsu alike.

"mom?Dad?" Mitsu called as he searched for his parents. He looked in every room but couldn't find them.

"Honey he's going to find out if he keeps being with Sukkie and Yuki" Miruke heard his mother say. _'find out what' _ he thought confused.

"He'll never know that he's Sasuke Uchiha because on one will tell him and if they do he'll just be brainwashed again" his father said._ 'Theres no way....is there'_ he thought running away from the secret room he knew of but didn't tell his parents about.

A/N: Now what will happen? Poor Sasuke. Hope you enjoyed please R&R. XD


End file.
